The transport of iron is mediated by the 80 kD iron carrying protein, transferrin. Cellular uptake of iron loaded transferrin involves binding of transferrin molecules by the transferrin receptor. We are currently involved in structural studies of the transferrin receptor molecule in order to gain greater understanding of this iron transport process and receptor mediated endocytosis in general.